This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Main introduction: This study will evaluate repetitive transcranial magnetic stimulation (rTMS), which involves delivering TMS pulses faster than with the single pulse TMS methods currently approved at UCI. The technique has a perfect safety record when used as described below, and can have small risks if used at higher settings not considered herein. The current protocol has Dr. Alvaro Pascual-Leone of Harvard Medical School as the sub-PI, who has extensive experience in rTMS. The point is that all aspects of the current study were devised in collaboration with one of the world experts in the method, which should increase confidence in the accuracy of efforts to insure safety. In part 1 of the study, patients at lowest risk of side effects will receive a single rTMS session. If part 1 is found to be safe, part 2 will begin, which will provide a separate cohort of patients with 10 rTMS sessions over 5 weeks. Healthy controls will be studied only with respect to functional MRI (fMRI) methods. Control subjects in the current study will not receive rTMS.